


Come here, Little Love

by Chooboozle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - X-Ray & Vav, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PetVerse, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Slight Bondage, Submission, alpha!Dan, omega!Gavin, omega!Ray, power/energy beam!Bondage, villain!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray and Vav have been captured by the evil villain, Dan - <em>The Obscurity</em>. All hope seems lost when they have no ways to get out. Taken from their powers and unable to fight back, Vav slowly descends into submission, knowing that their captor will provide for them and care for them like a proper Master should. X-Ray...doesn't seem so sure, but after some thought, he believes he could go on for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come here, Little Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



> **Put a non-con warning because X-Ray doesn't want to be a pet a first, but then is happy to be one**
> 
> This is for my loveliest B ([Emono](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emono)) for their birthday. They wanted super-smutty-pet X-Ray and Vav with the Master, Dan *wink* so here you are, amazing B! I hope you enjoy it. You mean so much to me, my sweet <3
> 
> You want more things like this? Or just have a suggestion? Or just some smutty-based ask you _really_ want to talk about and I'll eat it up like a buffet? Come and [tell me here.](chooboozle.tumblr.com) I'd love it so much, my bbys
> 
>  
> 
> **Pleased be warned, X-Ray and Vav give up being superheros to become wanton, shameless pets. Just giving you a warning - for the name of shameless smut.**

* * *

 

 

“Damn it!” X-Ray tried to adjust the beams of the glasses to shoot the force field that acted as bars in the “cage” that they were in. Vav was laying down in a complete, boneless pile on the bottom on the floor. He felt sick and he made fussing and complaining noises to the other Omega. It was frustrating for the two superhero mates; they have been here for days, not even know what time it is anymore. Vav seemed to lose all hope, allowing heat-sickness to take over him and win.

 

Even if living conditions were met, they were still being held captive by the malicious clutches of _Daniel_. Once an old lover and friend to the Brit, now an AWOL soldier meant to rule the world as a tyrant. According to the villain, it was all for the sake of love for his tender and precious Omega, Vav, but unfortunately, the old B did not feel the same way.

 

“That psychopath and his stupid powers,” the younger Omega complained, huffing a stray strand of hair that fell in front of his special glasses. He shook his head before finally disengaging the x-ray beam and slumping down beside of his mate, a small and defeated croon leaving his chest. “ ‘m sorry, Vav,” X-Ray sighed, fingers trying to pet the Brit’s hair with gentle fingers. Vav did nothing more than gripe, lifting his head only slightly to let X-Ray know that he was still conscious. He’s been so tired the past day or so that they have been trapped here, and he can feel his heat approaching. He didn’t want to say anything, but it was obvious and both of them knew it. With the way that fruity, tropical smell was thickening the air, it was enough to make any Alpha or Omega be curious and wanting to intervene.  The Brit was smart enough to store some suppressors in his tights, but he was about to run out with only one left to spare.

 

Right now, the villain was gone without telling the boys where he was going and they were there alone still trying to figure out if they could be able to break through the purple and pink beamed force field that was holding them in this cell. Although it wasn’t that painful to the touch, it was strong and powerful, absorbing any energy that X-Ray would give even with his highest power of x-ray. Thankfully, these beams just absorbed energy and destroyed it instead of giving it back off otherwise the two would have been in danger.

 

In their cell, they had a bowl of water to keep them hydrated, and maybe some crackers for snacks to keep them over until Dan came back. They were kept as what seemed like slaves that didn’t need to do work under the hold of Dan, fed from his hand while being tied with leashes that were constructed out of his powers. X-Ray would growl every single time, refusing to eat until Vav would finally convince him, holding his hand and griping to him at how they’re at least getting fed.

 

_“Listen to your mate, little one. Be thankful I’m kind enough to actually keep your bellies full with something other than my hot seed.”_

That is when X-Ray finally stopped trying to be the bigger “Alpha” of them all and listened to Vav and obeyed the rules. They were allowed to roam free whenever Dan was home, but X-Ray’s glasses had to be confiscated along with Vav’s gloves. At first, they tried to fight, but they were defeated just like before and it was futile to go and try again. So far, their captor didn’t seem like a threat, but that didn’t stop X-Ray from always having Vav at his side, pulling him close.

  
They weren’t even allowed to be on the _furniture_ like the couch, and X-Ray knew exactly what shit Dan was trying to pull.

 

They were dogs – _pets_ for him to keep and treat. The already received collars that fit so well that sometimes the mates would forget they’re even wearing them unless Dan were to tug on them whenever he got home.

 

“It’s no use,” Vav mewed, turning his face towards X-Ray. The other Omega pulled him close, holding onto him tightly and tried to give a comforting croon.

 

“Don’t say that, Vav. I know we’ll be out of here,” X-Ray half-lied. From the looks of the situation, all seemed hopeless, but he would never let his mate know that. “We just have to keep trying.” He leaned in close, dipping his nose into the nape of Vav’s neck. He inhaled instinctually, a purr forming in the back of his throat at how thick and strong his mate’s scent was. “You’re on edge,” X-Ray stated truthfully, biting his tongue when Vav gave a submissive mumble. The Brit’s head tilted back, showing lidded eyes and blown out pupils that longed for only attention and affection. X-Ray could see the expression all over Vav’s face and he groaned.

 

Vav was never used to taking suppressants. He didn’t like them. They held back his heat and made it even more uncomfortable, but X-Ray was desperate so the Alpha wouldn’t take advantage of it.

 

“Hold on, babe,” X-Ray gave a quick kiss and hug his hand into Vav’s pocker that was located inside of his tights. Vav squirmed around just a bit, knowing exactly what X-Ray was trying to do. X-Ray tried to search the pocket until he grabbed onto the familiar pill bottle that Vav carried with him. When he pulled it out, there was the gut-wrenching clamor of only one clattering pill against plastic. “Damn, Vav.”

 

“I know. They’ve been making me sick.”

 

“Just take the last one. I do _not_ want him to know that you’re basically in heat already.”

 

“I hate taking these,” Vav complained, crawling weakly towards the bowl of water. “Do I have to, X-Ray?”

 

“Please, for me. It would make me feel better and it will give us some more time to try and escape before he realizes you’re in heat.” His nails raked against the bottom of the cage at the thought of his mate being taken over because of his heat. The noises he would make – X-Ray knows that he would enjoy all of it and there would be nothing he could do to stop it. X-Ray didn’t want to beg or force Vav to take the pill, but he did scoot the bowl of water closer, hoping that he would.

 

It took the mate a bit, but he finally did and gulped the water down thickly and shuddering. X-Ray knew how bad the taste was, but he needed it.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Another hour later and X-Ray finally was exhausted enough to stop. Vav’s suppressor had kick in and there wasn’t any more strong scent that he gave off.

 

There was a jump in both of their hearts when the metal door _clanged_ and broke the sleepy quiet of the room. The Hispanic hero gripped only his mate closely, pulling him in for a tight hug and keep his eyes low to the ground.

 

“Wakey-wakey, Master’s home,” the villain tittered lowly. He stepped slowly inside, the echo of thudding boots making both of the mate’s heart skip as they saw Dan approaching closer. “Isn’t this a cute sight? I think I might grab my camera for a quick picture.”

 

“You sick fuck,” X-Ray growled, fingers clenching tight until he swore that he was going to break a knuckle. “Let us go!” He looked up at the villain, still dressed in his dark attire with that black infinity mask to hide the complextion of his eyes. His eyes were a muddy brown that seemed to swirl with light.

 

“Oh, I will,” he answered before snapping his fingers. Instantly, the purple and pink shields that surrounded them and keeping them trapped in the cage disappeared. “There you go. Out, out.”

 

At first, the Omegas didn’t move; Vav flinched as if to begin to crawl out, but X-Ray kept his hold strong on him. The notion made the villain _growl_ so much so that both of the mates trembled, tempting to show the back of their neck in apology and submission. “Selfish things,” Dan spat. “Here I am trying to let you free and yet you disobey me. Do you not want to walk around? Get something to eat?”

 

“No,” X-Ray said firm and Vav complained, head butting him slightly.

 

“Darling, I’m hungry,” he lowed weakly. “Please, I want something to eat.”

 

X-Ray stammered and droned sadly, kissing the mate’s cheek weakly before looking up at the villain with fierce eyes.

 

“So protective, aren’t you?” Dan smiled. “As if I don’t already know how to take care of my small B. I feed you both well, don’t I?”

 

The youngest didn’t answer, but he finally loosened up for Vav to crawl out of the cage and for him, as well. They could hear a low, content purr that came from the Alpha’s chest and Vav wooed, knees buckling in as he crawled near him. The Alpha reached his hand low, rubbing his fingers against one another. Vav begin to peel of his gloves, plucking each finger off of his hand and setting them in Dan’s hand. X-Ray watched this in dismay, lip wobbling as he tried to hold onto his glasses, but finally gave them up as well and gave them to the Alpha. 

 

It was clear that his mate had given up. It made the younger’s heart sink and feel the heavy weight of defeat as Dan put them away in an impenetrable safe that was  protected with the same kind of energy absorbing power that Dan possessed.

 

“What’s wrong, little love?” Dan asked, snapping his fingers. “Is your mate being all mean to you?” he snickered at how X-Ray gave a tiny, Omegan snarl to him. “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you. Are you hungry?”

 

Vav gave a small mewl and lowered his head, allowing his hair to be rubbed on by a thick, yet gentle hand. The superhero was afraid to actually give an answer, and he didn’t even nod his head, but the way he dropped his eyes let Dan all he need to know. The Alpha whiffed the air curiously, giving a small, wicked smile when he sensed a familiar smell, or lack thereof.

 

“Suppressants, huh, B?”

 

The audible realization made both of the Omegas shudder in silence. X-Ray bit his lip _hard_ to hold back any bark he would have made. His knuckles slid against the ground and he tried to puff up his chest, but the villain just simply ignored him.

 

“I can tell what that bitterness is covering up your scent. Those charming boys in my platoon used the same thing so we wouldn’t get distracted on the task at hand. I always won them over, though. Their cute thighs just couldn’t help but spread open for me.” The villain crossed his arms, a sneer running across his face when the other Brit whimpered. Vav pressed his knees together, sinking down until he was practically laying on his stomach in order to hide away his dirty secret. X-Ray widened his stance to give another low growl, but it was cut off when the Alpha got down on his knees to Vav’s level and pulled up his chin so that their eyes could meet. “No shame, lovely B. Never be ashamed. Your heats are too delicious and candied for you to try to push them back like that. It only makes you weary and in pain.”

 

Vav looked at him with lidded eyes and nodded, saying nothing else.

 

“Were you going to let that mate of yours try to satisfy you again? I don’t want a bunch of rowdy puppies messing up my floors and keeping me awake at night with their needy yips.”

 

Vav had a fiery blush on him that X-Ray could practically feel radiating off his cheeks, but X-Ray was quick to talk back. “Well, that’s what you’re going to have to deal with. Like Hell we would let you help along.”

 

“You wouldn’t? You’re insane,” the Alpha smirked and got back up to his feet. “I’ll be damned if I have to listen to my B crying for a knot that he hasn’t had in so long. I might as well stuff him with it already that way he wouldn’t have to bellyache in the first place. What would you be able to do? Rub your smooth, tiny cocks together, pretending it’s an Alpha knot? How adorable.”

 

X-Ray _barked_ , lunging towards the villain, eyes full of fury and embarrassment. His fingers were arched and ready to grab a hold of, Omegan fangs flashing to have a _bite_ , but he was halted. Dan shot the familiar purple and pink beam to bubble around him and completely stop him in his tracks. He stayed frozen like that, expression of anger still twisting.

 

“I’d watch yourself, X-Ray,” the Alpha’s tone rung deep into the ears of the Omegas. If X-Ray wasn’t frozen, he probably would’ve whimpered. “I’ve shown you nothing but kindness, so I expect some gratitude. Straighten yourself before I decide that you possibly do need your leash.”

 

Dan released the beam and X-Ray landed on the ground with a solid _thud_. Vav winced slightly, but when he saw that his mate was brushing himself off, he knew that he was okay.

 

“Now, then,” the villain cleared his throat. “Would you like for me to make you some dinner?”

 

 

~*~

 

 

Dan allowed the pets to roam free, but they mostly took the time to pile on top of each other noses buries deep into each other’s necks. When Dan decided that it was the right time for sleep, he tied the two against the wall, the leash being that energy beam that was used before. Unbreakable – they couldn’t escape like X-Ray was so desperately wanting to.

 

The air was warm around them, Vav cooing dully as his the suppressants were wearing thin. They laid on the galaxy pattern rug just underneath the silk webbed couch in the dark with only the dim light from the powered leashes. It was possibly around midnight considering that Dan said that he was off to bed. He left them some more water, and even gave Vav some vitamin juice to help him along. They were given sliced sandwiches for dinner, and after a long talk, X-Ray finally confirmed that he shouldn’t complain anymore.

 

“He’s keeping us well,” Vav explained, sighing from exhaustion. “He could be torturing us.”

 

“He’s ‘keeping’ us like a bunch of dogs,” X-Ray huffed and laid back down on Vav’s arms. They cuddled close and he muttered more. “The city is under his peril. Soon, he’ll rule it and we can’t stop it. Doesn’t this bother you Vav?”

 

“You know it does,” the Brit groaned, his eyes screwing shut. “I’m more sick than anything right now. I think I threw the cycle off from all of those meds.”

 

Sympathy washed over X-Ray and he sighed, kissing the tip of Vav’s nose. “Well, let’s try and get some sleep. Maybe we’ll feel better in the morning.”

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

_“Since the disappearance of our dynamic duo, the banks have been having to shut down and put up walls, allowing absolutely no one on the premises. The crime rate has seemed to double, and it’s increasing faster than what our police force can do with. There have been some vigilantes to say that they are willing to step up to the plate, but so far, none have succeeded. The powerful villain, Obscurity, has so far outwitted any force that has tried to stop him, and yet there still has been no leads as to where he is, or when he may strike again. We miss you, X-Ray and Vav. Please – “_

The Alpha shut the laptop with a crack of a smile, looking up to see the mates in the corner, looking at him in terror and clinging onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

 

“Don’t be so surprised, little ones,” the villain instructed. “My plan is falling together perfectly, the least you could do is let me feel good about it.” He smelled the air, grinning at the mixture of ripened fruit and warm, baked brownies that complimented each other so nicely. “Won’t you come here? You two smell delightful and tasty. I want to have a lick,” his sentence ended with a purr, snapping his fingers to let loose the leashes.

 

The mates gasped, looking each other in hesitation, but X-Ray finally spoke up. He cleared his throat to work against the shakiness. “You think that even after a few weeks, we’ll finally listen to you?”

 

“I’m not thinking it. I’m demanding it.”

 

Vav was beginning to tremble, naked fingers gripping onto his tights. The gloves and glasses became a thing of the past. One day, after Dan confiscated them, they never saw them again and when they asked for it, the Alpha just didn’t reply.

 

“Y-yes, okay,” the older Brit whimpered, beginning to crawl over towards the Alpha until he felt a tight grip on his ankle.

 

“What are you, nuts?! Vav, what are you doing?”

 

“He’s _demanding_ it,” he replied, trying to wiggle away from X-Ray. The Hispanic was shocked, mouth dropping to the floor when Vav actually slipped out of his boot, leaving him with it and crawling towards Dan with one shoe. X-Ray threw it to the ground, looking at Vav with heartbroken eyes, flicking upward to see the villain’s coy smile, legs lazily spread opened – _inviting_.

 

“Vav, no, you’re sick! You don’t feel good. You didn’t experience your heat like you normally do and you’re –”

 

“Are you actually trying to make excuses of why he’s choosing what he’s doing? Come here, love,” Dan tittered and whistled, running his fingers against each other like a cute move that a master would make to their puppy. “You want to be held?”

 

Vav got on his knees, hands landing on one kneecap of the villain and he reached up, pawing at the villain’s chest for attention. He mewled when Dan pressed a hand against his back before snaking the arm around his neck to lock him close and slot their lips together.

 

_No!_

 

X-Ray’s eyes were wide opened, but he fell to the grown in a shattered mess. He felt like broken glass that could never be put back together, the sharp edges only pining when there was a visible slippage of tongue between the both of them. Tears burned in the corners of his eyes and he tried to blink them away, but it was no use. They rolled embarrassingly thick down his cheeks and he sniffled, clinging tight to the scarlet boot that Vav slid off of him.

 

He couldn’t even utter a single sound because his throat closed up tight out of shame and hurt. He felt like he couldn’t breathe because his chest seemed to deflate instantly every time he would try to inhale. He lost his mate – he knew it for sure. Vav was gone and he had given up and it was more than obvious because of his actions.

 

 _How could you?_ X-Ray could feel his veins swell and seem to burst fromthe sickening soup of emotions that flooded his very being and he gave an audible sniffle before finally curling up into a ball, facing towards the intersecting corners of the wall. Never in his life had he felt so _vulnerable_ , having to hug his own body for protection.

 

“Pet? Dear thing?” the Alpha asked, a distinct, proud grunt in his tone. A small, comforting purr that belonged to the other Omega rolled through the air like smoke that suffocated the very life from the younger Omega.

 

X-Ray ignited a blush and he gritted his teeth hard enough to break bullets in order to keep silent.

 

 

~*~

 

 

X-Ray rejected food, silently and kindly. It made Vav fuss worriedly and try to paw at X-Ray in order to get him to eat, but to no avail. The Hispanic was completely out of it and refused anything that was given to him, including rest. The day seemed to draw on forever and ever and when night finally came, the younger Omega tried to lay down as far away as he could from the mate. The light was beginning to wane and X-Ray laid in the shadows of the room. They were completely free to roam now with no leashes to hold them down. The only thing that stopped X-Ray from escaping was the powerful barricades on the doors that the Alpha had installed a few days ago. But, by this time his efforts seemed pointless and he didn’t even care anymore to escape. He was too weak and tired and _livid_ to do anything.

 

For the longest time, he was surrounded by darkness and silence, but yet he still couldn’t sleep. He was thankful to have some peace, however, until there was Vav’s peeping voice that broke it.

 

“X-Ray,” the Omega whimpered. There was the pitter patter of pawing and crawling, X-Ray realizing that his mate was trying to come closer to him. The youngest _snarled_ , body curling into a tight, compact ball. His muscles tensed and when the older Omega finally touched him, he barked.

 

“ _Get away from me_ ,” the Hispanic spat. “Traitor. Fucking _cheater_.”

 

“Stop that! Don’t you dare call me that, you hardheaded mong! You’re being a right prick.” There was Omegan grumbles and yips between them, X-Ray not even knowing how to respond except for hurtfully. He turned over to finally show his face, pursing his lips tight until he showed teeth out of anger.

 

“You left me for that douchebag. You left me for a better thing – an actual Alpha. Does it feel better, Vav? You’ve proved your point of that I can’t take care of you. Thank you--” X-Ray’s hissing was cut off when a firm, fuzzy pair of lips connected to his. He huffed through his nose, hands preparing to push the other Omega away, but he stopped himself. A familiar flutter in his heart made him feel fuzzy and he let the other superhero take over the kiss.

 

X-Ray relaxed, lids falling comfortingly with lashes dabbing at each other’s cheekbones. Breaths were smooth and even, falling into a perfect rhythm that they could never break even if they tried.

 

Even as they pulled apart, they maintained a close cuddle, scents mixing into one another to make a concoction that surely would have attracted Dan if he were still awake.

 

“That isn’t true. You are everything my, X-Ray. I know I bollocks-ed it all up. I’m not asking you to forgive me because I honestly don’t think I would if I ever saw you do that. I am the right mong,” Vav muttered, sighing sadly as he held onto the mate. “And I’m sorry. I was weak. But, I really do…” he cut off with a sigh, looking up at X-Ray with emerald eyes that were tinted with the shade of regret. “He’s taking care of us X-Ray. He’s been supporting us more than we have. Some days, we can’t even eat. The superhero job doesn’t really pay…”

 

“Listen to yourself!” X-Ray was silenced by a hand and a sharp shush from the other and he nearly bit his palm.

 

“Love, just _think_ about it,” Vav pleaded. “The past few weeks, we’ve been fed every day, haven’t gotten hurt once, and we’re always assured shelter instead of trying to scrounge up money and rake the bottom to pay for rent.”

 

X-Ray couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mate’s mouth. It was baffling and it left him speechless yet, once again. The look that Vav gave him, however, screaming nothing but all seriousness and he finally pulled his lips shut.

 

“You really want to be here?” X-Ray said just above a whisper. It was an achingly few moments later that Vav nodded his head, heart racing so fast that even the younger mate could hear it.

 

“H-he could take care of us, love. If he really wanted us dead, he would have done it by now.”

 

“I know he doesn’t want us dead! He wants to use us like his personal toys! Like _pets_ ,” Ray scowled, preparing to turn back around and ignore his mate for the rest of the night, but Vav snatched his arm to prevent him.

 

“X-Ray, I’ll be damned if I have to see us go through another heat without any relief. I don’t want us to live like that. I love you with all of my heart, I do,” Vav paused, kissing the very tip of the younger Omega’s nose. “But I don’t want us to have to swallow suppressants or cry from how achingly painful our rims are without having something proper to fill it – and we could never afford those toys.”

 

“Vav, please…” X-Ray sighed. The words were tempting, they really were, but to actually think about doing this made X-Ray’s heart ache and question everything. “I-I can’t just think about this overnight. This is a big decision. What about the city? Is he gonna fucking take over it and let everything turn to shit like what’s happening right now?”

 

“Well, we’ll just have to see,” Vav felt his heart skip whenever Ray made an irritated grumble.

 

“I swear to God, if he hurts you, I’m kicking him in the nuts and I don’t care how strong he is. I’ll play his game. For now.”

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

The Alpha whistled, and they came running. They had already caught the strong, welcoming musk of their master returning home, but they knew to wait ever so patiently for him to actually get settled down before calling them. They scampered happily to him, nearly knocking each other down from slipping on the floors from how excited they were. Smooth, velvet skin was shown and they were perfect in the Alpha’s eye. The only article of clothing that they had to their name, besides those claiming collars, was the pair of outer tights that they usually wore for their pockets and to complete the whole superhero uniform, but now it only served as a cover.

 

It conformed to their bodies beautifully, showing off smooth, creamy, and silky thighs along with the peeking curves of their plush asses. It hugged their waists neatly and Dan absolutely loved the way it looked on his loyal pets. The rest of their costumes were neatly hung up on the wall, including their capes, gloves, boots, and X-Ray glasses.

 

“Master’s home!” Vav said with joy, both of them finally skidding to a halt just under the Alpha. They were on their knees, looking up with eyes full of affection, want, and attention-lust. If they had tails, they’d be wagging at full speed. The Alpha looked at them, chuckling when he saw blown out pupils full of desire, tongues poking out, already ready and eager, and lips and chin layered wetly with a pungent scent that could only belong to his Omegas’ slick.

 

“Sweet, Omegan boys. What have you been up to today?” He chuckled all knowingly as kicked off the black army boots and scooted them away haphazardly until they bumped the wall. The superhero-pets chittered, circling around the villain with gentle, kind fingers trailing over his legs, hitching onto his tights as if to try and pull them down. It made the Alpha rumble happily, tossing dirty blond and raven hair that belonged to the pets. Their scents were strong and brisk, surrounding him in a cloud of comforting brownies and fruit that made him purr in content and relax. It was a unique mixture, but the best one he’s ever experienced. “From how you smell, I can already tell what you’ve been up to.”

 

“You already think you know, Master?” Vav bleated, leaving peppered kisses all over the Alpha’s naval. “What’s that?”

 

“You two, playing again. You smell so wet and opened. Scandalous things. Look at those pretty, wet lips,” Dan took a finger to lift up Vav’s soaked chin so that their eyes could meet. “You absolutely knew that would make my mouth water.”

 

“You want to taste, Master?” X-Ray purred, coming close to kiss at the increasing bulge that the Alpha was sporting. He mouthed at, purring loudly. Their fingers pressed against his legs, beginning to push Dan back.

 

The Master smiled, plopping down on the couch, spreading open his knees to allow the Omegas to gather in between his thighs, lips landing all over his legs and clothed cock. He laughed before giving a pleased groan. “You didn’t even allow me to answer, you sly devils. What if I wanted to say yes?”

 

The pets didn’t answer. They continued to lavish his cock with kisses, hot breaths seeping through to make his length twitch with want. He was so hard already, cock straining in his tights and even leaking out a thick bead of precum to rub off on the inside. The Omegas whimpered and sniveled, trying to lick through the material in order to have at it, but it was impossible. “So eager to have me, what if I feel the same way?” the Alpha grinned, twirling his fingers.

 

There was a swirl of purple energy that surrounded the tights of both of the pets, and the Alpha brought his hand down, making the pieces of clothes slip downward. X-Ray and Vav gasped, squirming around when it pulled downward to their knees, exposing their hard, smooth cocklets. Dan grinned, biting back his lip. He will never get used to being blessed with such a pretty sight such as them. “I shouldn’t even allow you to wear those from how thirsty I am for you.”

 

When he finished, he had X-Ray’s smooth lips wrapped over his fingers, soft tongue licking at the very tips. He bobbed his head slowly up and down, making the Alpha low from the tease. “So wanting for those lips to be around my hard length, aren’t you? Maybe even around my knot.” Fangs felt itch at the way the Omegas trembled. “Tell me this, darlings, you just use your Master like you please? Expect him to drop his drawers whenever you wish and fill you to the brim with his cock. What if I want to lick from you?”

 

They faltered, X-Ray popping his fingers off and tilting his head to the side, giving a high woo in submission. He used his knees to work down the rest of the outer undies off of him and kicked them to the side before spreading out his thighs. His thin cock slapped wetly against the bottom of his stomach, leaking so much that Vav bent down to swipe at the beads.

 

“How adorable,” Dan smirks and rubs at his hardness. “Come on. You know what your Master wants in order for you to have want you want,” his voice bounced like a song, and X-Ray fell into it instantly. He knew exactly what the Alpha was getting at and he pushed himself away from the couch, turning around. He landed on all fours, arching his back slightly to make his ass perch in the air. The young Master tsked, shaking his head, getting up from the couch. Vav moved out of the way, making a questionable noise, going beside of his mate and kissing his temple in reassurance. “Ah, no, no. I want your face down and _this,_ ” he patted X-Ray’s ass a couple of times, “up in the air.”

 

The Hispanic grumbled, but followed through, lowering his face until his cheek pressed against the cold, harsh tile underneath. He arched his back more and propped himself on his knees, even spreading them out slightly for his hole to be exposed. A satisfied groan was heard from the Alpha and X-Ray gasped when he heard a _snap_ from his fingers. X-Ray _yipped_ , feeling his wrist get bound by the beams of pink energy, forcing them against his thighs. They were tied to his legs – a hogtie, not allowing him to move no matter how hard he tried.

 

“There we go,” Dan tittered, coming close. X-Ray was helplessly wiggling around, cheeks bouncing in the air and rim flinching excitedly. Gavin smiled, also kicking the rest of his outer undies off before kissing the tail bone of his younger mate.

 

“Isn’t he beautiful, Master?” Vav asked with a simple voice, chirping for approval when Dan ruffled his hair through the palm of his hand.

 

“Absolutely gorgeous,” the Alpha answered, a smug scowl in his voice. “God, look at how his delicious clutch clenches around air for me. He’s so excited, there’s already slick trailing down.”

 

X-Ray blushed out of shame from the realization that the Alpha was absolutely correct. The tickle of wetness made his thighs feel funny and he desperately quivered his body for some relief. The Master was forgiving enough to snap his fingers and allow Vav to lick the bead of slick that trail down and the older mate purred with delight. “He tastes so ready. That decadent brownie scent – so _fertile.”_

 

“I’m glad,” Dan clicked his tongue, thumbs popping into the tem of his tights and sinking them down. X-Ray tried to look back, giving a curious mew when he smelled the strong stench of roused _Alpha_ fill the air. Vav was already crooning, having loving fingers try and rub over his cock. Dan’s length stood tall and proud, curling beautifully to where the tip kissed lightly at the base of his belly button. It was firm and _thick_ , making Gavin be so impatient as to lick it without permission. The villain gave a slight snarl, but allowed only a couple of sips before snapping and making Gavin stop. “Greedy thing.”

 

“Apologies, Master,” Gavin whined, lowering himself until his cheeks were in the air, trying to show off.

 

“Apologies,” Dan scoffed jokingly. “My B only thinks on himself, doesn’t he?” There was a pitiful, plaintive cry from the pet and he playfully nipped the air before moving close to the other Omega. “And about you. Look at _this._ ” There were blunt nails that _clawed_ into the plush rounds of the youngest hero’s ass. The Hispanic gave a silent squeal through his bitten tongue, eyes screwing shut. He clenched down even more so, giving the Master exactly what he wanted to see. “Look at the tight, fruitful rim. It would look so much better coated with my seed, dribbling with wet slick sweet enough to make an army of Alphas drunk.”

 

“Master,” X-Ray sang lightly. “P-please…”

 

“And look at how you beg. You’ve been here for a month and a half and yet you aren’t groveling like I imagined you would be. You still have some pride, dear X-Ray?” 

 

The younger Brit grinned at the way the Omega sniffled, still worming around against the bounds as if he still could get free. Dan loved to pick at his boys, always wanting them to _break_ just before he would rock their world. He had yet to actually have at X-Ray, however. In fact, he hadn’t had them _at all_. The pets got a sick kick out of watching Dan fall to pieces with their loving lips all over his inflated knot as well as make a show out of each other.

 

He’d got so far as to try and open up his pets with his tongue, allowing them to squeeze around him so and even wet his lips a bit with thick, aromatic slick. He even licked his teeth in remembrance and relished in it so.

 

Their high yowls that weren’t even proper English – just babbles of _need_.

 

“I-I only have pride for you, Master,” X-Ray sounded like he was being strangled, bouncing back against air and yet another gush of slick glistened in the light. Dan tittered, dragging a thick index finger through the cleft of the Omega, running through coarse, raven furr that peppered his skin like shady snow.

 

“That makes me proud to hear that, adorable Omega,” Dan praised, giving yet another affirming pat on X-Ray’s ass. “God, feel that kindling hea, that warmth glowing off of that delicious, virgin clutch.” He couldn’t wait any longer; he finally rung his hand loosely around his cock and gave it a couple satisfying yanks. He was ashamed that instinct took over his ability to hold back and his knot was already beginning to swell like a teen pup’s.

 

Gavin licked dry lips, watching with pin point accuracy as Dan came over the younger mate. He kept quiet and still, trying not to be disobedient and move out of place or do anything that would make the Master not continue. He watched as his thick cock disappeared behind X-Ray and he shuddered when he heard the Hispanic give a low, pleased whirr.

 

The Alpha moved shallowly, length seated into the cleft of the Omega, already begin covered with teasing, thin wetness and Dan gave a pleased groan that sent chills down X-Ray’s spine and all the way to his hard cocklet. With careful fingers, Dan took the time to just play with the soft, full mounds, fanning them apart just to get that gorgeous view of X-Ray’s ripe, dark hole straining against the pull, and squishing them back together for the head of his cock to almost work inside the wet ring. “And this belongs to me, doesn’t it?”

 

“You’re my Master,” X-Ray said with a shameless moan, tilting back his head and Dan curled his fingers around blackened locks, pulling it tight. The movement made X-Ray bark and Vav whimper, jittering in his skin.

 

“You better bloody believe it,” Dan sneered. “I want you to cry for me to breed you.”

 

X-Ray curled his fists tight against the makeshift energy ties, trying to be loose and free. He whined, nodding his head. “Y-yes, I want it so much!”

 

“Just think about how fat and spoiled you’ll get,” the Alpha continued, finally teasing in the cockhead into the tight rim. The Omega squeaked under him, so eager to try and sink down fully on the thick length, but the villain wouldn’t allow it. He kept his hold strong. “You’d be crying for more, wouldn’t you? Both of you. I’d be coming home utterly exhausted from being out and about in the city and as soon as I come in the door, those plump thighs would be laid out of the way for me and you presenting like a happy, motherly cat, expecting me to work more to satisfy you.”

 

He gasped when X-Ray gave a defeated _moan_ , slick wetting the tip of his cock so much so that it slipped out with ease, sparkling in the light.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” X-Ray panted, shaking so much that his cock dribbled. “It’s all me and my mate could ever ask for! Make us catch. It’s all we’ve ever wanted during our heats!”

 

Gavin couldn’t help himself anymore at being still. His hands were all over himself, rubbing all around his cocklet and sac. He had his tongue poking out, completely enamored by the layer of gloss that kissed the Master’s head and he was anxious to lick it off. “I-it’s true, Master,” he pulled his tongue back and swallowed. “We’re a writhing mess in our heats always wanting an Alpha to help us along. It’s so painful and sensitive, most times.”

 

“I imagine it is,” Dan hissed through grit teeth when he tried to push in again. X-Ray whimpered, swallowing deep as he felt the burning stretch of the Alpha entering him. The villain hissed, enjoying how snug and hot the walls were of the Omega and he stopped about midway. “I’m surprised I can even hold myself back with you, dear pet. You’re practically drooling all over my cock teasing me with such tightness that I would just want to plow you over, virgin hero.”

 

The fuss that X-Ray made sounded strangled, making Vav whine and come close to his mate. He looked positively _owned_ from the position he was in – unable to move and barely even talk with how his face was mushed into the ground. However, in those lidded eyes were twinkling glitters of desire. Dan now had hands latching onto his waist, holding steady as he worked himself in and out of the Omega with shallow thrusts and that’s when X-Ray keened. “O-oh, Master…Go deeper.”

 

The villain gave a roused grumble, trying not to tip over the edge. He was so close to knotting already and he was holding himself back. He couldn’t help it, though – with how _rich_ and supple it was. There was a burning resistance that Dan felt, but it only encouraged him to continue, this time, making his movements a harsher. The Hispanic Omega griped with pleasure, toes curling tight and his legs trying to move against the ties. He wanted to writhe, but it was nearly impossible with the way the villain was holding onto him. The Alpha was purring, rocking into X-Ray and loving how his wet rim fluttered with each movement, clinging onto his cock like a vice as if he never wanted him to leave.

 

With each thrust, there was a desperate praise that came from X-Ray, each one getting more and more high pitched and needy. It should have been embarrassing, but with the way that his cock pulsated and driveled, it was just wanton noises.

 

“So tight and wet. You’re too good to me, my noisy pet,” the Alpha growled. He took a quick look at Gavin and purred at how the pet’s hands were all over himself and X-Ray. Gavin’s fingers were teasing their way to X-Ray’s cock, palming at the edges of his groins and getting the younger Omega hot and bothered, seizing up from time to time against the touches. “You’re driving my absolutely insane, taking me so well. To think that you’ve only had my B’s little nub of a cock to satisfy you in a heat and yet you’re taking my fat knob like a right whore.”

 

X-Ray gave a shrill gasp, especially when Dan emphasized the last of his words with a pounding _thrust_ that made a smack of skin against skin. The span of the younger Omega’s cheeks kissing at the skin of Dan’s lap. There was the slight increasing stretch of a potential knot almost working its way inside, but it wouldn’t happen. Dan quickly pulled out slightly, shuddering when he could feel his knot beginning to expand and the Hispanic cried out, flinching his rim to try and have it back.

 

“Cheeky Lad, trying to get me to knot. You want this to end in the best ways, don’t you? Just skip ahead and try to squirm as I fill you to the brim with my seed.”

 

There was no coherent words coming out of the heated Omega anymore. He quaked as Dan continued to pound into him, the major curve of his cock slide in and filling every part of him so _perfectly_. From time to time, there would be slight whimpers when the Alpha would bump right into the sweet spot that he was never able to reach himself whenever he was in heats, and the sensation took his breath away each time.

 

Gavin bit his lip, moaning heavily from how his mate looked. It was surreal, the way he sprawled his legs apart his legs so wide, sac heavy and full and cocklet pressing up against his skin. His face was a rosy red, lush lips hung opened and relaxed and eyes closed sleepily. Gavin could feel the pang of neglect in his heart, wishing that he could be blessed like that, but it was quickly waved away when Dan spoke.

 

“Snap out of it, love, and give your mate a look yank, will you?” Dan laughed at how his B-pet blushed heavily from the demand before fumbling messily to his knees and reached under X-Ray to touch at his cock. Then, his heart jumped when X-Ray spat a solid, “ _fuck!_ ” trying to thrust his cock into the ring of his mate’s fingers. It was warm and sticky – completely soaked with abandoned precum that ran all along the sides of his length and Gavin pumped his hand fervently, loving how his mate’s muscles locked up.

 

“Oh-oh, fuck, _yes,_ ” X-Ray stammered, eyes shooting opened. His fingers were jittery against the bounds, trying to claw against his own thighs for some leverage. “K-keep going, Vav. Jesus Christ.” Hormones were swirling around in his veins, making his head light and dizzy and suddenly, each thrust that the Alpha gave made him see stars. He felt completely helpless in the best ways, unable to do anything except let this happen to him and it wasn’t a few seconds later that he was pushed to the very limit. His orgasm hit him like a baseball bat, filling him with what seemed like Novocain, numbing down every nerve in his body. “Fuck!” he screamed, knees buckling in as he felt spurts of cream shoot from his cock and cover his mate’s hand.

 

“Bugger me…” Gavin mumbled in a daze, nipping down on his tongue and quickly let go of the Omega’s length to avoid overstimulation. He brought up his fingers, not even thinking before he began to lick the warm cream off, purring in delight at how absolutely heavenly it was – like royal chocolate. “Goodness, love.”

 

Dan huffed, eyes tossing back at how X-Ray rolled his hips against his cock. He cursed, nails digging deep into soft skin enough to leave bleeding slits and bruises. He tried to hold back, but from the way his chest was puffing up, he was losing it. “Bloody fuck,” the Alpha snarled, neck muscles straining tight as he buried himself fully into the Omega, snapping his fingers quickly before draping himself over X-Ray’s back.

 

The energy beams faded away and X-Ray snapped back, yelping when Dan quickly circled an arm around his neck, pulling him close until they were both laying on the ground. The Alpha snatched the nape of the Omega’s neck with his teeth and bite hard enough for X-Ray to shriek happily, finally so glad to be free that he rolled his body, trying to work around the knot that began to swell. It was thick and overtook him so much that he couldn’t even take proper breaths as Dan knotted him.

 

The Alpha groaned past grit teeth, sitting X-Ray on his knot and shuddering at how _tight_ the Omega was on it. It was so sensitive, being wrung perfectly by X-Ray’s flitting, slick rim and gripping him so tight as he came in jets. “Oh!” he moaned, finally letting go of the Omega’s neck, giving an awestruck “O” with his jaw dropping.

  
Gavin had a hand over his mouth, blushing at the two and he had an aimless hand curving around his hard cock. A pearl of wetness smeared in between his cheeks and he gave a high woo that begged for attention. A wide palm wrapped around his mate’s throat, thumb turning his cheek for them to meet into a kiss and the older Brit _melted_.

 

“M-master,” he keened, fidgeting all around as they licked each other’s teeth. The Alpha claimed the Omega and Gavin could see that bite mark reddening up on the back of X-Ray’s neck. Discernable fang markings were beginning to show.

 

Dan raised his eyes in the middle of the kiss, seeing how much Gavin wanted to be touched by the way he was shaking and he hummed. Gavin knew: he had to be patient. And with the way the Master and pet were knotted, he had to be _very_ patient.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Vav cried out, grabbing at the floor as Dan prodded his tongue into his hole, flicking upward in a way that made the older Brit lose his _mind_. “M-master!” he choked on air, eyes shooting open when he felt a pair of lips beginning to suckle on the tip of his cock. Ray was purring as loud as a kitten, eyes closed leisurely, bobbing his head in shallow movements up and down. He never went too far and it made Gavin go mad.

 

Gavin tried to bounce back on Dan’s tongue, wishing it was his cock instead, but it was quickly removed when skillful fingers entered him, curling harshly into the spot with frightening precision.

 

“Don’t worry, lovely B,” Dan promised with a low rumble. “I will fill you soon enough. I’ll breed you and make you fat with my kits, as well.” His fingers went faster, being coated with slick all the way to the very knuckle and Ray flicked his tongue right under the dip of the tip. Gavin flinched, stomach bottoming out as he felt the pool of euphoria rush to the very pit of his core. He said nothing when he came; his hips jutted up to bury his cock into Ray’s mouth, grabbing onto his head and holding it there. The younger Omega swallowed happily, gulping down the warm cream as if he were parched.

 

The Alpha hummed with a simper. “Beautiful, pretty pets.”


End file.
